Sole Survivor Part 4
by Leslie Anne
Summary: Sorry it's taking me so long in getting this done. But, as with the last 4 parts, this one will be left as a cliffhanger. No need to tell you the drill. Let me know what you think of it.


Sole Survivor (Part 4)

Well everyone, here is the next to the next to the last installment of this exciting series. Like the others, it's left as a cliffhanger. You think Walker and the others will be able to snap Syd out of that hypnotic state? Wonder who it was that got shot? Please read and review.

As Gage was being rushed to the hospital, he told both Walker and Trivette where Syd was being held. Meanwhile, Syd was unaware that she was about to be rescued from the place where she had been held for the past several weeks. She was just laying down on the bed when she heard a commotion coming from the other side of her door.

She stood there as she waited and listened. Just then, her door flew open. Walker and Trivette came in with their guns drawn. "Everyone okay in here?" Walker asked he looked around the room. Syd nodded her head. "Am I ever glad to see you guys." Syd replied as Walker took a hold of her and led her out of the room.

"We're just glad that Gage was able to tell us where you were being held. Are you okay?" Walker asked in a concerned voice. "How is he?" Syd asked in a worried voice. "We're not sure yet. When he gave us the information, we got him to the hospital which is where we're taking you as well to get you checked out." Walker replied as the three started to get into his truck to head over to the hospital.

Just then, Syd saw the person who had abducted her. "There's the one that abducted me." Syd said as she pointed over to him. "No need to worry Syd. We're going to make sure that he's going to be locked up for a very long time." Trivette told her as they headed over to the hospital. The man that had performed the mysterious procedure on her, smiled to himself as he was escorted to a nearby patrol car. "In time my dear, what I did to you will happen." He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, the three arrived at the hospital. Syd was anxious to see Gage to make sure he was okay. "Syd, we need to get you checked out first. Then, we'll let you see Gage." Walker told her in a reassuring voice. Walker and Trivette had to wait out in the hallway while they examined Syd. Alex arrived a few minutes later. "I just got the word. How is she?" Alex asked in a worried voice.

"We're not sure yet. They're still examining her. I think she's more worried about Gage than she is of herself." Walker explained. In the treatment room, Syd laid there as the doctors checked her over from head to toe. "Can you tell me if they did anything to you?" The doctor asked. Syd nodded her head. "The only thing I can recall was the room that they took me in." Syd started.

"I think I should get Ranger Walker in here so he can hear this. Would you have Ranger Walker come in here?" The doctor asked the nurse. She nodded her head as she left the room to get him. "Ranger Walker? Would you mind coming in here?" The nurse asked. Walker nodded his head as he followed the nurse back into the treatment room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Walker asked in a concerned voice. The doctor nodded his head. "Physically, I found nothing wrong." The doctor told him. Walker turned to Syd. "Are you sure you're okay Syd?" Walker asked. Syd nodded her head. "I'm fine, just worried about Gage." Syd replied as a tear fell down her cheek. Alex came over as she brushed the tear from Syd's face. "It's going to be okay Syd. I'm going to make sure that those men spend the rest of their lives in prison without any chance of getting out on either bail or parole." Alex told her in a reassuring voice.

Walker looked over at the doctor. "Have you done all the tests necessary on her?" Walker asked. The doctor nodded his head. "I think it would be best if we keep her here overnight for observation. Now, I know that she wants to go see her partner." The doctor said with a slight grin.

Syd nodded her head. "I was worried about him. How bad is he hurt?" Syd asked in a worried voice. "Well, he's got a broken left arm, bruises, a mild concussion and some broken ribs. He's been asking about you when he heard that you had been found." The doctor replied as the nurse brought over a wheelchair and Syd sat down in it. They wheeled her down to Gage's room. "We'll be outside when you're done." The nurse said as she held the door open for her.

"Thanks." Syd said as she wheeled herself over to Gage's bedside. She reached out as she took a hold of his hand. "Hey kiddo, time to wake up." Syd said as she gently squeezed his hand. He opened his eyes and turned his head towards the sound. A smile crossed his face. "Is that really you Shorty?" Gage asked. Syd nodded her head as tears fell down her face.

"It's really me. You must have been able to tell Walker and them where I was being held." Syd replied. Gage nodded his head. "Yeah. Are you okay?" Gage asked in a concerned voice. Syd nodded her head. "I'm fine." Syd replied. Gage started to laugh, but stopped. "What's wrong Gage?" Syd asked in a worried voice.

"When I started to laugh, my ribs hurt." Gage said as he took a hold of her hand and held it. Gage could see that she was scared on what they had done to her. He pulled her to him. "Come here Shorty. I promise that neither me, Walker or any of us Texas Rangers will allow any of those men to get anywhere near you. You have my word on that." Gage told her with a smile.

Syd smiled slightly as she leaned down and gently kissed Gage on the lips. Just then, Walker, Alex and Trivette came in. "Whoops! Looks like we're interrupting something." Alex said with a grin. Syd raised up as she sat back down in her wheelchair. They could see Syd's cheeks were red from embarrassment. "Gage was just telling me that none of you will allow any of those men to come anywhere near me." Syd told them.

Walker nodded his head. "That's right Sydney. Also, Alex and I agreed on this. When you get out of the hospital, we're going to have you stay at the ranch with us. It'll be a lot safer out there." Walker told her. Syd nodded her head. "I think that's a good idea too." Syd replied with a smile as she glanced back at Gage who by this time had fallen into a sound sleep.

They left Gage's room and headed back down to where Syd's room was. "I'm just glad that Gage is going to be okay." Syd said as she got into her bed and laid her head back against the pillow. Alex reached down as she pulled the blanket up. "Now, try and get some sleep. Walker suggested that we post a guard on both you and Gage's door to keep anyone, except the doctor and nurses from getting into your room." Alex told her.

Syd nodded her head as she closed her eyes and was soon in a sound sleep as well. "Trivette? You keep watch at Gage's door and I'll keep watch here." Walker suggested. Trivette nodded his head as he left the room and headed down to stand guard at Gage's door. Alex looked at Walker. "While you're standing guard outside the door, I'll stay here in the room with her." Alex told him.

"That's a good idea honey. A little extra protection doesn't hurt anyone." Walker said as he left the room to stand guard outside Syd's room. Alex sat down in the chair next to Syd's bed. Early the next morning, Syd woke up and found Alex asleep in the chair next to her. She reached over as she gently touched Alex's arm.

"Hey sleepyhead. Have you been here all night?" Syd asked. Alex awoke with a start. "How are you feeling this morning?" Alex asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "About the same. Where's Walker and Trivette?" Syd asked as she looked around the room.

Alex got up as she went to the door and poked her head out. Walker was leaned back in a chair next to the door with his hat covering his eyes. Alex grinned as she leaned down and gently gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Time to wake up cowboy." Alex said softly. This brought no reaction from Walker, which surprised her. She gently shook his shoulder. "Walker, time to wake up." Alex said again. This time, Walker roused up from his sleep.

"Huh? What time is it Alex?" Walker asked as he pushed his hat back on his head. Alex glanced at her watch. "It's about 7:30 in the morning. Syd woke up a little while ago." Alex told him. Walker nodded his head as he got up and came into the room. "Feeling any better this morning Sydney?" Walker asked. Syd shook her head. "About the same." Syd replied.

Just then, the doctor came in. Alex turned to the doctor. "How soon can she be released?" Alex asked. "Well, as soon as I can get her discharge papers done, then she can go home." The doctor told her. Alex nodded her head as she put a hand on Syd's shoulder. "She'll be staying with me and Walker at the ranch." Alex told him. "I think that's a good idea Miss Cahill." The doctor said as he turned and left the room.

"Now, if a certain cowboy will leave the room." Alex suggested as she gave Walker a look. "Okay, I'll go over and see how Gage is doing." Walker said as he left the room. Alex helped Syd get dressed. "It makes me wonder Alex. Why did they do that to me?" Syd asked as she slipped her boots on.

"It's hard telling Syd. But, the important thing is. You're alive and okay. Now, you ready to go see Gage before Walker and I take you out to the ranch?" Alex asked her. Syd nodded her head as she hopped off the bed. Jimmy, Walker and Gage were all talking when they saw Alex and Syd coming through the door.

"Well, it's about time you showed up Shorty." Gage said with his usual cocky grin as he sat on the edge of his hospital bed. "Had to wait for my discharge papers before I could leave the room." Syd said as she went over to him and put her arms around him. Gage held her close as he could feel her tremble. "It's going to be okay Shorty. Walker told me the plan that you were going to stay out at the ranch with him and Alex." Gage told her.

Syd raised up. Gage could see the tear streaked face. He raised his hand as he gently wiped them away. "There's no need to cry Syd. Those men will never hurt you again. You've got my word on that as your partner." Gage told her. Walker could see a strange look come over Syd's face. "Syd? You okay?" Walker asked as he touched her shoulder.

Suddenly, Syd reached out as she grabbed Walker's gun and aimed it at Gage. "SYD! What in the hell do you think you're doing? Put that thing down!" Gage said as he reached out for the gun. Walker knew that he had to act fast. He quickly grabbed a hold of Syd from behind as he pinned her arms to her side. Just then, the lights in the room went out and a shot was heard...sorry...looks like there's going to be one maybe more parts to this story. ;-)


End file.
